Iris
by Loving Your Smile
Summary: Iris, goddess of the rainbow, has a crush on her best friend, Hermes. Will she manage to get the guy, while still being able to just manage high school? And why has Aphrodite suddenly decided to be friends with her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N For the sake of this story, none of the characters are related unless specified. It takes place in a present day high school for Greek immortals. Hopefully, it's not too confusing!**

High School.

The two words still bring back retched memories of broken hearts and bad cafeteria food. But I suppose there were also the good moments; moments when we didn't have a care in the world; moments when we learned who our friends really were; moments when we found who _we_ were. Not to mention, learning about the powers and responsibilities that we'd have to manage as gods, goddesses, nymphs, centaurs, and the like.

I was never one of the popular girls. Being the goddess of the rainbow had no interest to anyone, as did being a messenger. Those Fates are cruel on us high school kids, deciding what our powers would be, what we would reign over. The lucky kids, like Zeus, who was born to one-day rule us all, and Aphrodite, so gorgeous it hurts to look at her for too long, dominated my friends and peers. Zeus's older brother, Hades, was less than lucky, though he too was going to rule a world one day- unfortunately, it was the Underworld. Then again, it was rather fitting for a boy who was a loner for the most part and liked to dress in black.

My first day of my junior year at Olympus High began by the loving sound of my mother's voice.

"And if I EVER see you two together again, Thaumus," she screeched, in true Oceanid fashion, "you will NEVER SEE DAYLIGHT AGAIN!"

I sat up slowly from my bed, rubbing my temples. Electra is not someone you want to betray. Her shrieks could be heard from miles around, and certainly from a bedroom nearby. I could hear my bird-sisters, Aello, Celaeno, and Ocypete, also called the Harpies by many, jabbering away to one another in the next room. I checked my watch. 7:36. I had less than a half hour before my sisters and I had to go to school. Fortunately, Mom had made me put out the clothes for today last night, so my short green and blue dress didn't clash with my winged purple boots. I rushed down the stairs and stopped in the kitchen.

"Electra, dear, you know she's just a… a… work friend," Dad managed unconvincingly as he stirred his spoon rapidly in his mug of warm nectar.

"Work friend? Do you think I'm an idiot? You're a river god! You don't work!" Her volume had slightly lessened since earlier, but was still loud enough to make me wince. "Oh, hello, Iris," Mom finished in a bored tone. "Ambrosia's in the fridge as usual." She stood from the kitchen table and stomped from the room. Dad sighed, shot me a sorry smile, and slunk from the kitchen after my mother. It was a usual practice; Mom would catch Dad flirting with some water nymph hussy and be so mad she couldn't stand being in the same room as him, and Dad would apologize endlessly and buy her something nice. Adultery was common amongst us immortals, though highly frowned upon by most. Dad had assumed incorrectly when he married Mom that she was one of the few who didn't, as she is a nymph and had seduced married men before, back in the day.

I shuddered at the thought of a teenaged Mom flirting with men twice her age.

The fridge's coolness made me shiver as I reached in to grab a bottle of ambrosia. I checked my watch again, as I'd learned that messengers must always be prompt, and noticed that I had only thirteen minutes to get to school now. "Celaeno!" I called up the stairs. "Are you guys ready yet? We've got to go!"

I pulled out a couple more bottles of ambrosia and put them on the countertop next to the door for them and walked out, leather messenger bag in hand. For now, it was my book bag, until the day we graduated and began our lives as working people. Or, rather, some of us work, while others like Dionysus, god of wine, got to drink all day and party with his followers, the crazy Bacchanals. Not that that was different than what he usually did, of course.

The front door closed with a squeak, and I delighted in the fresh summer air, wishing I could stay home for just a few weeks longer. With that, I conjured a rainbow to ride to school, while slurping my ambrosia. A few minutes later, I hear the flapping of wings and more chatter behind me, and new my sisters were there. As weird as they were, I did still love them dearly, even though they were more annoying than the average little sister.

School jitters tingled through me as I caught my first glimpse of our palace of a school atop Mount Olympus. I couldn't wait to see my friends again. Hermes, my best friend, was also a messenger, as well as god of trading, thieves, and crossing borders. He also had a pair of winged shoes (though he preferred sneakers to purple boots) as well as a baseball cap with wings he liked to wear occasionally. He was very popular at school, being outgoing and funny, as well as quite mischievous, not to mention being really cute. Why he remained my friend, I couldn't say, though it was easy to see why I had a crush on him.

My other friend, Eos, was waiting at the front steps in a yellow ensemble, as usual. She was the goddess of dawn, her brother Helios, of the sun, and Selene, the moon. They were all very different, Eos being the shyest by kindest.

"Iris!" she squealed, hugging me tightly. I hugged her back and smiled at her as we pulled away.

"Eos! How was your summer?" I asked, the jitters from earlier surfacing again.

"Oh, it was alright. My brother, sister, and I went on a cruise to Egypt. I learned this neat make-up trick." She gestured toward her eye, where I noticed her eyeliner had been applied in a line going out from the outer corners of her eyes. It looked nice, but slightly misplaced with her outfit, though she looked as rosy as usual.

"Meet any cute gods?" I teased, wiggling my eyebrows suggestively.

"Well…" she beamed, "there was this hot Egyptian god I saw in the dining room, but I was too nervous to talk to him. And I caught Selene making out with this cute merman on the pool deck." She grinned again and looked at the ground. "Ooh, new shoes, Iris?"

"Oh, yeah. I got them a few weeks ago," I replied, playing with a red curl of my hair. A bell rang inside, and the kids like us who had stayed outside hurried in, not wanting to be late on the first day. We followed them in and said quick good-byes on our ways to our separate homerooms.

Professor Gaia was sitting at her desk, which was covered in exotic potted plants and stacks of recycled paper. Her long, gray hair flowed down past her matronly waist, braids crowning her head. She smiled as I walked in, one of the last to come, and took a seat at a desk next to Hermes'. We exchanged smiles as Professor Gaia began attendance.

"Amphitrite?"

"Here," the water nymph answered lazily, texting someone on her phone and occasionally tossing her dark glossy hair.

"Apollo?"

"Here," the golden haired god of light and music answered. He looked as attractive as always, and had always been quite popular. His sister, Artemis, was a little weird, pledging to never marry and being the goddess of the hunt. Eos and I had once giggled over our theory that she was a closeted lesbian, though she was always a nice person to have around after a break-up.

"Eupraxia?"

A tree-loving wood nymph answered with a gentle, "Here," and resumed sketching something on her desk.

"Hermes?"

"Here, as always," he answered cheerily, casting me a sly grin before reclining in his plastic chair, feet on the table. I rolled my eyes and grinned.

"Iason?"

"Hurrr," answered the gruff centaur from the back row of desks.

"Iris?"

"Right here," I answered, once again playing with a strand of hair.

"And… Zeus?"

"That's my name," he answered, winking at Amphitrite, despite the fact everyone knew that Zeus' best friend, Poseidon, had been lusting after Amphitrite since last year's end of the year Summer Solstice Dance when she turned him down.

Professor Gaia smiled and began to tell us some tricks that would help save the environment, and then let us go to our classes as the bell rang again. Hermes and I walked out together, discussing our summers and chatting about nothing.

For the first time since summer vacation ended, I was glad to be back.

**A/N So... what do you think? I think it's kind of boring right now, but I also think it should become more interesting quite soon... Please, drop a review! I'd love to hear from you!**

**Also, the links to the clothing Iris is wearing are on my profile. Feel free to check them out!**

**Love Always,**

**Ali**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews, and for just reading my story. Glad I got another chapter up! I'm trying for one a week, but I'll tell you if I get off, I suppose. This one's shorter than I usually write them, but the last part seemed like a natural place to end the chapter.**

Lunch at Olympus High was a highlight for some, not so much for others. I think the word to really describe it would be this: _cliques_.

Sitting at a table towards the middle were the popular kids, most of them jocks. Zeus, of course, was sitting next to Poseidon, who had Proteus on his other side. Proteus was a bit weird, and followed Poseidon around like a lost puppy. He was also paranoid that everyone would want him to tell them their futures, and so used his shape-shifting ability constantly. Ares sat across from Zeus, and beside him was his nasty girlfriend, Eris. God of war and goddess of discord? What a match. Hera twirled the tines of her fork around her spaghetti, and laughed at something Nike, goddess of victory said. Hera herself wasn't particularly athletic, but her competitive side was not something to mess with. Athena sat next to Nike, scribbling something in a notebook. Athena was the nicest of the bunch, being both the goddess of wisdom, war, and strategy. She had a cruel side, though, and you wouldn't dare say something bad about her. Apollo sat next to Aphrodite, the gorgeous goddess of love and beauty and very popular amongst the guys at our school, happily sipping his ambrosia.

A table off to the side was filled with the cool kids. They were once with the jocks, but no longer cared for being categorized. The rest of us looked up to them, hoping one day we could have that attitude. Artemis sat, humming to herself and pouring nectar on her salad. Her best friend, a nymph of the Amnisus river named Alexis, sat across from her, and they were making faces at each other before bursting into rich laughter. Demeter sat by her, chatting with Helios, her best friend.

Most tables had either nymphs or other gods sitting in tight groups together. An especially cliquey group of girls called themselves the Muses because they were _so _talented. The three sisters known as the Fates sat at a table by the doors, and most people left them alone for they were quite intimidating at times. Another table, not too far away was littered with Bachannals and Dionysus himself, along with a couple of his centaur buddies. Hades sat at a table by himself, as usual. Today he was reading a book while sipping some nectar, though occasionally, I caught him staring at Persephone, who was chattering away with her nymph friends. A couple people sat in groups of two, like Hephaestus and Hypnos, god of sleep as well as Nemesis and Thetis, an angry girl who liked to get her way, from what I've heard.

To the left of them was where Hermes, Eos and I usually sat. Eros sometimes sat with us, since he and Hermes liked to stir up mischief together sometimes. Today he was licking a cherry lollipop and making googley eyes at a Dryad girl, who turned away from her nymph friends and winked at him. He was such a softie, it was no wonder he was Aphrodite's little brother. She, on the other hand, could be so cold to people, even cruel. Not to mention jealous.

Which was why I was so surprised when all of a sudden, she said something to Hera and walked over to our table. Only, being so graceful, she seemed to simply float towards us, her minidress flowing along with her. I looked at her shoes. Gladiator sandals? They seemed to be very in, but I would have to wait 'til next year to get some made with wings, since it's quite an expensive process. My purple boots looked frumpy in comparison. I nervously sipped ambrosia from a straw and looked at Hermes, who was watching the goddess of love with curiosity.

Eros groaned. "Aphrodite, what are you doing here?"

"Just saying hi to my baby brother is all," she answered sweetly, shooting him a smile that could melt ice. Hermes looked at me and rolled his eyes. I smiled.

Aphrodite sat next to me and exclaimed, quite exaggeratedly, "Those boots are too cute!" Only, "cute" became two syllables, so it sounded more like, "cuh-yute!"

I stifled my snort and said a sarcastic thanks, though the sarcasm was lost in the hubbub of the cafeteria. Our table fell into an awkward silence, and Aphrodite's smile wavered for a moment.

"So, Irene, how's the ambrosia today?" she asked absentmindedly, twirling her blond hair around her finger and staring at me with eyes brighter than stars.

"Bitter, as usual. And my name's Iris," I said, one eyebrow raised. If she was there to make me feel like an idiot, she succeeded.

"Oh, that's cool. Hey, Hermes, you're, like, in my art class, right?" she rushed on, as though she hadn't even noticed what I'd said.

"Um, yeah, why?" Hermes seemed a bit unsure of why one of the most popular girls in our school was talking to him about art class.

"Oh, well, I was just wondering if you could help me chisel marble. I'm not strong enough, and you look like you, like, totally are!" She giggled and continued twisting her hair around her finger.

Hermes ran his hand through his sandy colored hair. "Sure, I guess."

Aphrodite giggled louder. "Thanks, you're such a sweetie!" She turned to me. "And hey, Iola, we should, like, totally hang out sometime." With a smile and a wink, she was already gliding back to her table.

Eos raised an eyebrow, her mouth open. "Um, can any of you please tell me what that was all about?"

Eros gave a laugh. "She was, like, totally loving Iris' boots."

We all laughed.

**A/N Questions? Comments? Concerns? Reviews=love. :) Feel free to PM me if you like, too. I love making friends.**

**Also, who do you think Eos should end up with? I'm leaning towards Apollo, but tell me if you have any other suggestions!**

**Love always,**

**Ali**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hi everybody! So I've been trying to stick with my "chapter a week" deal. So far so good! WOOO! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, etc. You guys make me so happy! Enjoy the chapter, because I know I did.**

The week went by pretty smoothly, except for the equally pretty and smooth Aphrodite, who kept pestering us at lunch time, or really, whenever she had the chance. I didn't mind all too much. It was nice to be acknowledged by someone in the _it _group, really. Though she did have the tendency to act like a complete ditz. Eos was not very amused either, because now she didn't have nearly enough time to flirt with Aphrodite's brother, Eros.

The school was in a frenzy that Friday, for they had just announced that Homecoming would take place in two weeks. Homecoming was one of the biggest events of the year, almost as big as Prom. I was just happy that I'd managed to survive a week, and wasn't really thinking about the dance like every other girl was. Some were plotting how to ask the cute centaur with the gorgeous smile, or the most popular guy in school, Zeus, and once, I even heard Hermes' name mentioned. Of course, it was by some slutty wood nymph who had a hobby of seducing boys with power. Other girls were talking about dresses and the theme which hadn't been announced yet and a billion other things that I was too lazy to consider. Hermes and I had a tradition of going bowling on Homecoming, and I was content with that ritual, and yet...

But I couldn't let my mind imagine things that wouldn't happen. I walked across the grass section between the two school buildings to get to my Geography class.

"Iris! Look out!" somebody called from across the way.

I turned around and saw Hermes and Eros, who had his bow and arrow in hand. They had twin looks of horror, and I learned why when an arrow struck me in the chest. It didn't hurt at all. In fact, it was more like a slight pinch, and then I was filled with a warm feeling that made me smile. While dazedly stumbling around, I caught sight of Eros and I giggled, then passed out.

"Is there anything we can do about it?" said a boy's voice.

"Sorry, Hermes, but you're just going to have to wait until it wears off. And how many times have I told you not to use the arrows?"

"Sorry, ma'am, but try telling that to Eros."

My eyes blinked open, and I noticed I was sitting in the nurse's office. Mrs. Aceso looked up from her desk as I made a little, "Hmm?" to the boy who was sitting next to me.

My vision swayed a bit, but I blinked a few times and was able to see Hermes sitting beside me quite clearly.

"Glad to see you're alive."

"Where's Eros?" I asked dreamily. His name made me giggle something awful, just as gross a sound as when Aphrodite did.

"Why do you want to know?" Hermes' eyebrows furrowed. I couldn't imagine why. Why feel sad, when I was so... happy!

I giggled again and Hermes rolled his eyes.

"Because... he's sooo cute!" I told Hermes, as though it were obvious. His eyes bugged a little, as though I were insane. I giggled again. We sat in silence for a moment, with me quietly humming a love song from the radio. Suddenly, he sat up, his eyes lighting up with comprehension.

"Iris, listen, Eros accidentally shot you with one of his love arrows. We were trying to hit Athena, because she was looking straight at that centaur she's fighting with. I guess you must have seen Eros before you passed out." He gave me a faint smile.

"So... where's Eros?" I asked again, smiling happily at Hermes.

"At lunch, with everybody else."

I jumped off of the plastic covered bed. "Thanks, Mrs. Aceso!" I chirped before skipping out of the office.

"Iris, wait!" Hermes called, running after me.

The lunchroom was crowded as usual. I spotted Eros right away, talking to Eos about something at our usual table. I glided over there as though I was dreaming.

"Hey, Eros," I said, trying to sound as flirtatious as possible. I sat down next to him, our legs touching. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Um, hi, Iris."

Hermes groaned from behind me. He whispered something to Eros, whose surprise and guilt dawned on his face.

Eos looked back and forth from me to Eros to Hermes. "Um, what is going on here?"

"Nothing," I said with a giggle, before smiling at Eros. I rested my head on his shoulder.

Hermes looked angry as he sat down next to Eos. He was looking very angry lately, I thought to myself. What did I ever see in him? What did I ever not see in Eros? I just had to giggle again, staring at Eros' pretty gray eyes. He moved his shoulder out from under my head, giving me an uneasy smile.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" he muttered to Hermes.

Hermes shook his head. "Nope. The nurse said that we just have to let it wear off."

Eros rubbed his forehead. "This should be interesting, " he mumbled, exasperated. I giggled again.

"You really hafta stop doing that," Eos said, laughing herself.

I smiled at her, my eyes half lidded. "Oh, Eos. You'll understand when you're in love someday."

Her eyes widened. Hermes dropped a fist to the table before leaving suddenly. I didn't see why everyone was so surprised. Eros was so wonderful, how could anyone _not_ love him? Eos went chasing after Hermes, and Eros and I were alone at the table.

"Hmm... I'm glad they're gone," I said, smiling sweetly.

"Um, Iris, you feeling alright?"

"Better than alright, since I'm next to you." I batted my eyelashes.

"Heh... heh... um, alright then. Well," he checked his watch, "I'd best be going."

I giggled. "Bye," I whispered in his ear, before kissing him on the cheek. "I'll miss you!"

He abruptly stood up and left, not even bothering to put his lunch tray back. I did so happily, humming the whole time.

The rest of the day passed in a haze. I wrote Eros+Iris on all of my Earth Science notes, Mrs. Eros on my inner arm, and hummed during Phys Ed whilst wishing Eros were in my class. Hermes avoided me most of the time, occasionally shooting me concerned looks.

"Hermes," I said as we were riding my rainbow to the movies.

He grunted in response, staring at his feet.

"Do you think we could invite Eros to come with us?" I asked.

"No," he snapped, before getting off of my rainbow and flying from his own winged sandals.

"Tell him I say hi!" I called at his retreating figure. I heard a loud, "UGH!" before I continued home. "I take it we're not going to the movies," I muttered to myself.

The house was empty, for my sisters were out at Agora Mall and my mother and father at marriage counseling, as they had every Friday evening. I spent the night reading magazines and eating leftover Chinese food in front of the T.V.

My parents came home to find me asleep, whispering "Eros" in my dreams on the couch. I woke up for the briefest of moments as my mother laid a blanket over me.

"Goodnight, dear," she whispered, before kissing my forehead. I fell asleep again too quickly to hear anything else.

The next morning I woke up happy and slightly dizzy. I went to the kitchen for some mornin' nectar when I stopped dead in my tracks. I had just remembered what had happened yesterday. I rubbed my temples and tried to clear my head. Oh lord, I'd just thrown myself at the guy who was the best friend of the guy I was supposedly in love! And all because stupid Eros was trying to prank poor Athena. Really, you'd think bows would be outlawed from school, especially after Mrs. Aceso was shot and fell in love with that squirrel freshman year. The poor lady had been chasing the furry thing for over an hour before anyone noticed.

The nectar slid down my throat, calming myself. Why had I done all that? And why had I kissed Eros on the cheek? These were important questions I would have to answer when I had finished killing him.

But first, I had to talk to Hermes.

A/N Thanks for reading! Now... review? Yes? Yes? ...Please?

xx

Ali


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys! So sorry it took me two weeks to update! I know I said that I'd try to update every week, but you know how life gets in the way. So here we are, getting on to chapter four! Wooo! Enjoy!**

Hermes was exactly where I thought he'd be: the park. We'd been there so many times together, it had become our sort of meeting place over the years. Sometimes we did homework, other times, just talked and joked and laughed. He was sitting on the edge of a fountain sprinkled with water and coins, a couple yards away from the stone path that wound around the park.

I sat next to him, but he continued to stare off into space, his head resting on his hands.

"Hey," I managed to say.

"Oh, hi," he muttered.

"Sorry about yesterday. That was kind of a disaster..." I apologize, even though really, he and Eros should be apologizing to me. I just didn't want him to think that I was still loopy and lovesick and, well, gross.

"It's not your fault," he said finally. He looked at me and smiled and I was reminded of why I'd fallen for him in the first place. "And you were pretty funny yesterday," he added, and we laughed for a moment before falling back into silence.

"So, we still on for the movies?" I asked, grinning.

"Of course," he answered, and we set out for the movies for a second time.

Monday came around soon enough, and I once again found myself on my way to school, my sisters far ahead of me. I hadn't slept very well the night before, but I tried not to think of my exhaustion, for fear I'd fall asleep on my rainbow again. The only other time it'd happened, I had accidentally drunken a sleeping draught instead of nectar, for they looked quite similar, and Dad liked to brew these things in his free time. To keep his mind sharp, he liked to say.

But I figured it was best not to dwell on those thoughts.

By second period, Earth Science, I had managed to stay awake with the help of Eos, who'd given me her granola bar to eat. She was annoyingly cheerful in the mornings. I suppose that's what I get for being friends with the goddess of dawn.

"Morning, everyone!" Mrs. Gaia chirped happily, her long gray braid swaying as she sat down.

"Morning," a couple people murmured.

It was a dull beginning to what seemed to be a dull day. I had barely been able to pay attention in Art class with Mr. Euphronios, who was actually a mortal, but a very talented one at that. During class, he would let us work on projects while he spent the time chiseling our images on vases. He was a very relaxed guy, and had an affinity for wearing socks with his sandals.

"Heyyy, Irma!" chirped Aphrodite, sitting down next to me at a scratched up table dotted with paint stains. I lifted my colored pencil from a sketch of a landscape that looked like it could have been drawn by a four year old.

"Um, hey, Aphrodite. It's Iris, by the way," I added, a bit confused why she insisted on sitting next to me all the time, lately. For such a lively girl, she always made me feel weary.

A couple people turned to look at us. I self consciously tucked a curl of hair behind my ear. Aphrodite didn't seem to mind the attention; in fact, I could have sworn she smirked as she noticed the curious onlookers.

"Wow, Iris, you're, like, _such _a good artist! Could you help me with something?" she asked innocently. I was a little suspicious, though I tried to look calm.

"Yeah, sure. I thought Hermes was going to help you with art, though?"

"Oh. Yeah. But, um... he couldn't do it this week, so I thought maybe you could help?" This made me even more suspicious, because I knew for a fact Hermes didn't have anything going on after school- track didn't start until spring and we were even going to go to a big party on Friday with Eos and Eros at Poseidon's house.

"Sure," I replied, faking a smile.

"Oh, you're just, like, _super_ sweet! We should hang out sometime. Are you doing anything this afternoon? We should totally go shopping! Hera could come too!" I stared at her for a bit. Where in the universe did that come from? I barely knew her! But maybe she just wanted to get to know me better. And who was I to turn down an invitation from the prettiest girl in school?

"Yeah, that sounds cool," I answered, smiling something awful and receiving a disbelieving look from Eos.

"Great! You're the best." Aphrodite giggled before flitting back to her seat in time for the bell to ring. I sat in my seat a couple moments longer, still dazed. Eos dragged me out of the room to the cafeteria with a groan.

"So, what was that all about?" she asked as we got our gray plastic trays and headed into the long lunch line.

"What was what all about?" I asked, grabbing a bottle of nectar from under the sneeze guard.

"You know. With Aphrodite and everything."

"I don't know. She asked me to go to the mall with her and Hera after school is all," I said, watching Eos glare at me while handing over a couple gold coins to a lunch lady. I did the same and followed her a bit uneasily back to our table.

"Don't you remember? You were supposed to help me study for that Latin quiz today." This is why I didn't do Latin- the teacher was crazy enough to give tests on the second week of school! But I did remember, vaguely, promising her to help and all. I bit my lip.

"Well, can't we study tomorrow?"

"Iris! My test is tomorrow!" Eos sighed exasperatedly before standing up from the table and walking away, a warm roll of bread in her hand.

"Eos! Wait!" I called, standing up.

Hermes and Eros came to sit down at the table.

"Whoa, what's going on with you two?" Eros asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just... girl problems, you know," I answered quickly, before hurrying to catch up to Eos, who had seemed to have disappeared already.

Eos avoided me for the rest of the day, and as the last bell rang, I quickly packed up my things into my messenger bag and slammed my locker shut. I wasn't exactly sure if Aphrodite and would come and find me, but soon enough, she and Hera were standing at the top of the stairs, as though waiting for me.

"Oh, hey, Iris! Cute bag," Aphrodite complimented, smiling in that sickly sweet way of hers that made you feel as though you were looking at the sun. Hera, in comparison, was equally gorgeous, with honey colored hair and legs that seemed impossibly long in her miniskirt. She looked utterly bored and when Aphrodite glanced at her, one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows arching slightly.

"Hi, guys," I said, smiling awkward.

"Are we going to the mall or not?" Hera criticized.

Aphrodite shot her a look. "Of course, Hera!"

We got outside of the building and got into Aphrodite's pink car. The radio blasted stupid love songs that Hermes and I often made fun of. The lyrics were pointless, the songs all sounded the same, and the singers who sang them all had digitalized voices. I got into the backseat, feeling like a third wheel to two girls I didn't know very well; who'd I'd made fun of only the other day. But by now, it was too late to get out of the car, and I was flattered to be invited to the intimate moment that is shopping.

**A/N So what will happen next? Join us next time on... IRIS! **

**Hahaha. I make funny... So did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!**

**Love always,**

**Ali**


End file.
